Origins: Shadows of the Heart
by Her Royal Demoness
Summary: Discontinued.


Prologue

Long ago, during the First War of the Races, the Shadow Warriors called the Sheikah nearly became no more. The remaining Sheikah in Kakariko Village, their home for many generations, retreated into Death Mountain. They traveled for days with little food and water. Just as they were about to perish on the mountain, a small organization of priests and priestesses took them in. They lived in the Destiny Cove. The Destiny Cove was kept well hidden from the world. The inhabitants of the Cove were private, simple people. They normally kept to themselves, but when they had seen the malnourished Sheikahs, they took pity on them and nursed them back to health.

The Sheikah had nothing to offer the Cove as thanks. So, the head priestess of the Cove made them an offer. She said that once their race had gotten back to a healthy number, the next generation of Sheikah would send their firstborn children to the Cove to study and live there. For the Cove was near extinction and there were only three apprentices there, called Children of Destiny. 

The Sheikah readily agreed and as soon as the war was over, they headed back to their village. Through much sweat and toil, Kakariko Village was rebuilt. Now more than ever, they decided that Hylians, or any other race for that matter, should not be allowed into the village, but relations with them should be kept strong. 

A council of the wisest men were elected to head the Village. They decided that to insure the survival and purity of their race, rules must be set. They decided that a Sheikah girl must be married by age twenty, although it was preferred that she be married at age fifteen. Nine children were required to be born to every Sheikah family within the twenty years of marriage, the first of which would be sent to the Cove. At age six, each child would be put before the council and asked a series of questions, determining their knowledge of the Sheikah culture, placement in school, and what their vocation would be. Any family who did not comply with these rules would be disposed of.

Other rules were harsh: If two Sheikah married and had children, but one mate died before nine children were able to be conceived, then the surviving spouse is exempt from the disposal rule. The surviving spouse is forbidden to remarry. No firstborn child is exempt from going to the Cove. To lessen attachments, the child will be taken to the Cove immediately after birth. The ninth child must be conceived before the twentieth wedding anniversary. 

The vocations of the Sheikah were simple. The boys in a family would follow their father's footsteps, while how the girls would be placed determined on how the answered the questions before the council. There were Warriors, Healers, Caretakers of the Royal Family, and Shadow Keepers (those who kept the tombs of the Hylian Royal Family safe).

The Sheikah were strong believers in magic. They guarded their possessions and homes with enchantments and spells. They were also strong believers in prophecies. Any prophecy told was taken seriously and as gospel. There was a sole prophecy written about the Sheikah.

There prophecy was written by the old priestess of the Cove. Soon after the Sheikah had left, it came to her.

__

Nine children to each

No more or less they beseech

But a family of four boys and five girls shall be

The order uncomplicated, I see

Boy, girl, girl, boy, boy, girl, girl, boy, and another girl

When such a family comes to be

The End of the Sheikah race I foresee

But the last girl to be born, she is special 

She is the one to c-

It is there that the prophecy stops. No one knows what else there was to say, nor will they ever. The priestess was found dead the same time the prophecy was discovered.

The Sheikah were a suspicious lot, with every right to be. They were a proud race, a beautiful one at that. Pale skin sharply contrasted their dark hair and crimson eyes. On occasion, some Sheikah would have blonde hair, and it was thought they had Hylian blood in them, but there was little truth to this statement. Most women and children had long, luxurious eyelashes and gentle features. 

But it was the Sheikah warriors who defined the Sheikah race. They were the most widely feared, even by members of their own race. Black ritual lines festooned their faces about their eyes. Their hair was the purest white, like fresh fallen snow. Those who faced them rarely lived to speak of them. But the few ones who did called them evil, soulless demons. The history books referred to them as "deities." It was these warriors who gave the Sheikah race the stigma of being crude, harsh, unforgiving monsters. 

The leaders did nothing to quash this stereotype. In fact, many believed they enjoyed having the power to strike fear into anyone's heart. 

It was like this for many years. The Sheikah Village, Kakariko, closed to other races, being feared by all. Leaders came and went. The proud race soon replenished itself. But the prophecy of the Priestess was never forgotten. It was not until but a few years before the Second War of the Races began that it came full circle and the girl changed the Sheikah race forever.

Her name was Impa. This is her story.

a/n: I'm not dead, really! I'm writing this story in hopes that it will help with my massive writer's block with Ritus Luna. Not to mention the fact this has been stewing for about eight months.

I know this prologue is actually quite boring, but when I was writing chapter one, it was too difficult to explain everything, so voila! Hello Mister Prologue.

Anybody who wants to know what the deal is with Ritus Luna, read my bio. Basically, it says that Ritus Luna is on hold until inspiration decides to strike.

So, if you would be so kind, please review! 

__


End file.
